


Hello Goodbye

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan helps Jean-Paul with his bag, they get caught under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: The 'her' Logan speaks of is JP's sister, at the time I wrote this she was missing, again. Also makes a small references to the Northstar comic.

Logan leaned in Jean-Paul's doorway, "Going away for the holiday's Johnny?"

"Yes," Jean-Paul nodded as he picked up a bag. Logan moved to help.

"Where you head?"

"Max wants me to spend Christmas with him and his family," Jean-Paul said slowly before he frowned.

As they reached the door Logan placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her."

"I hope so."

Logan gave him the bag he was carrying, "We will."

Jean-Paul nodded then thanked Logan who merely pointed up, mistletoe. Their eyes met and Logan gave him a long, hard, kiss before he told him, "Hurry home Jean-Paul."


End file.
